


A Night Under The Stars

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet cool night watching stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Under The Stars

Skywise was already up on the knoll, flat on his bank,facing the way his lodestone usually pointed to study the stars. It was a quiet night, cool with a promise for rains later, but not ice. That was fine by him, as long as the clouds did come later. The few wisps he could see low on the horizon did not impede his view of the stars right now, and neither moon had risen to darken the shine that called to him.

He scented Cutter before he could hear him, and turned a head to grin at his chieftain. *Tam.*

*Fahr.*

Their quiet consumption and sharing of all that each other was culminated with Cutter reclining next to his best friend, and eventually rolling to his back, studying the stars and recognizing the patterns Skywise had named for him.

Both of them turned, nearly as one, to see Leetah on the edge of the knoll's apex, looking for all the world like she knew she was intruding. Skywise gave her a smile too; she was part of his Chieftain. To share this with her was nothing too great to deny.

"Come learn the stars, Leetah," Cutter said, once he knew his bond-brother was at peace with the idea.

She came, settling on his far side, never once commenting against the ways that Skywise and Cutter resonated as clearly in a bonded fashion as she did with Cutter.

It was just their Way, where jealousy could never hold sway, for the love between their souls.


End file.
